Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of reducing the amount of fuel vapor emitted from a vehicle fuel system. More specifically, the present invention relates to condensing fuel from a fuel vapor mixture and returning the condensate to the fuel tank. The present invention also relates to reducing the amount of fuel vapor emitted during vehicle diurnal cycles.